Transfiguration Tutor
by Farm
Summary: Seamus/Angelina-- ficlet-- Seamus has a crush on Angelina and what do you know, Angelina is Seamus's tutor in Transfiguration. Will she lift his grade, or just his heart?


Transfiguration Tutor   
  
Angelina Johnson was starting to pay less and less attention during class. Whether it be her favorite, Transfiguration, or her hated Potions class down in the dungeons. She had something else on her mind, rather who. Of course dazing about her boyfriend was typical for a teenage girl. Unfortunately, her daydreaming about Fred Weasley was getting so gargantuan that she was slumming in her classes.   
"Miss Johnson!" Snape lunged toward where she sat, "Mind answering the question?"   
Angelina sighed, "Yes Professor, I would mind," a few 'oohs' and snickers surrounded her.   
"Silence!" He barked at the class then looked right into Angelina's eyes, "Pay attention to my lectures before I give you detention. See this as a warning Miss Johnson, now 20 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class."   
"Yes, Sir. Sorry to intrude on your intriguing lectures professor," Angelina answered facetiously, but Snape strangely didn't detect it.   
Darn! she expressed in her head. That argument lasted only too short, she was forced to think of Fred again. Looking around the class she saw Fred, or was it George? No, it is Fred, because he had the same dazed look on his face that Angelina did. Was he thinking about her? Or was there someone else?   
In a few, surprisingly short, minutes the bell rang its heavenly tune, dismissing them from the dreary dungeons.   
"Wait un Angelina!" a familiar voice called from the staircase of which she had just came up.   
"Hey Katie, how was your day in the dungeons?" Angelina looked disgustingly at the fact that her friend enjoyed potions class, though she detested Snape.   
"Someone is grouchy, Fred not pleasing you?"   
Angelina stopped in her place and stared blankly at Katie Bell, one of her fellow chasers. After a second or two, she didn't keep track, Angelina shook her head and made a sound of disbelief and humor.   
"Ok," Katie continued, "What's got your so piqued then?"   
"Wow, piqued Katie? Is that your word of the day?" Angelina snorted.   
"Hey, I may be no Hermione Granger, but I do have one good vocabulary. Stop changing the subject anyway, why are you mad?"   
"No reason, I'm just bit blasé by Fred, I mean I'm no Trelawney, but I don't see any swooning in my near future. Ha, take that, blasé, see if that's on your little day calendar!"   
"Seriously, why are you so bored by Fred, I mean he and his brother are the best pranksters in Hogwarts since the Marauder's."   
"Ugh, forget that I said anything," Angelina made her way towards McGonagall's classroom for her day's transfiguration class.   
  
Seamus Finnegan was trying to do a simple transfiguration, to prove to McGonagall that he could. He would need to change his books into a pile of sticks. It seemed simple enough, but Seamus wasn't all that skilled in the arts of transfiguration. It is for that reason that his eyebrows were always burnt off after class was over. For it seemed that everyday he blew something up.   
Again failing with the spell, as others excelled onto harder tasks, Seamus sighed and exclaimed to Ron, who was next to him, "If we need a fire, wouldn't we just light the books instead of wasting time turning them to firewood, then burning it?" Ron shrugged carelessly as he gawked at Hermione while she showed him the proper way to enunciate the spell.   
Just as he suspected, about on his 7th try, Seamus's attempt at Transfiguring his books backfired and his face was smothered with ash and soot.   
"Mr. Finnegan," McGonagall repeated in a droned voice, "How can you possibly still be this far behind your classmates? I can't stand here and allow you to fail. Speak to me tomorrow before class, for by that time I shall have arranged for a tutor to help you."   
"Yes ma'am," Seamus groaned, he had enough of class during class time, now he was going to have to work on his own free time.   
"As for the rest of the class," McGonagall continued, "I'd like you all to write a report on a 15 centimeter length piece of parchment, on the effects of proper enunciation of spells, due by Friday. Class is dismissed."   
The class scurried into the halls and Seamus joined his friends, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.   
"Harsh, Seamus. I mean McGonagall could've spared you the humiliation of announcing a tutor on you in private instead of in class," Ron said sympathetically.   
"Yeah Seamus, I mean, you aren't that bad at Transfiguring objects," Harry added.   
"Not nearly as horrible at it as me," Neville put in. 

The three boys laughed in attempt to put the class behind them as the headed towards Astronomy. 

"Miss Johnson, may I see you for a minute?" McGonagall called her up to her desk.

"Yes, Professor, what do you need?" Angelina asked politely as she slid her chair away from her desk and lifted herself to her legs, then made her way to McGonagall's desk.

"See, I have a fifth year student, Gryffindor I might add, whom is doing quite poorly in Transfiguration."

"Neville I suppose?" She guessed.

"No, surprisingly, worse than Mr. Longbottom," Angelina's jaw dropped when she heard that someone was doing worse than Neville, "I know, that is why, since the grand student that you are, I am asking you to tutor him."

"Wow, Professor, this kid must really need some help. Sure I'll tutor him, who is it?"

"Seamus Finnegan."

Seamus trudged up to the Fat Lady portrait, grimacing at his stupidity. Just because when he tried to transfigure things, they would blow up, didn't mean that he needed a tutor. And to think, McGonagall came right up to him at lunch and told him that his tutoring would start tonight after dinner. He had other things to do then to listen to some brainiac droning on about the safety of Transfiguration. Even accidentally making things explode was better than that.

Finally, remembering the password, Seamus walked into the common room where he was greeted by one of his friends, Dean Thomas.

"Hiya Seamus," he greeted cheerily, "what's the matter?" Seamus mumbled something incoherent, then plopped himself onto an armchair. "I see that you don't care to share and I'll just be going."

It's not as if he was mad at any of them, no. Seamus was mad at the fact that every night for the next couple of weeks, he had to spend time learning, and it wasn't even class time. The worst part was, that he had not a single clue who this tutor was, for all he knew if could be Hermione, or worse, an older version of Hermione.

"**-** so you actually have to tutor after dinner?" Seamus heard someone on the other side of the room ask a nearby friend.

"Yeah, McGonagall wants me to help some fifth year, hear he's worse than Neville!" the girl giggled.

Seamus strained his neck so he could catch a glimpse of whom was talking. Surprising enough it was Angelina Johnson. His heart ached, it's been a little more than a year since he first started "crushing" on Angelina.

__

I don't want her to think I'm stupid! Seamus thought, she'd never like him then. _But this would be a perfect way to get closer to her and to just be in the same room. Maybe it won't be so bad after all._

Angelina quickened her pace as she made her way towards the library, yes the library. At least people would be too full to hang around the library. She was running late and she didn't want to stay any longer there then she had to. At last she came to the doors of the library, and walked in. She spotted Seamus sitting in the back corner, probably ashamed of himself. The poor boy, he truly did try hard but for some reason, he was never good at Transfiguration. _And I get to help him,_ she thought, then made her way towards Seamus. 

He looked up at her and she must be imagining it, but she thought she saw him smile, but then she looked again and it was gone, replaced by a frown. 

"Uh, hello Seamus, I've come to tutor you," Angelina said.

"Umm, yeah, I brought my book," Seamus seemed nervous, it made Angelina a bit more calm.

"Well, what exactly are you having problems with?" 

"Well," Seamus began, "Um, I, well."

"Go ahead, you can tell me, remember part of this tutoring thing is that I won't tell anyone how you are at Transfiguration. Your secrets are safe with me," she smiled.

That threw Seamus off the track to not making this night odd. He wanted to just go kiss her, to actually feel how soft her lips were, not to just admire them. 

"Aw, screw it," he exclaimed and left his chair.

"Excuse me?" Angelina said quizzically.

Seamus grasped her chin in his hand and finally kissed her supple lips. It was light at first, then they both deepened the kiss. Finally Seamus parted his lips from hers and just stared at her, amazed in her beauty.

"_Our_ secret is safe with me," they both sat down and began studying Transfiguration. 


End file.
